


[podfic] Mission Impossible

by Mix Stitch (Synph), reena_jenkins



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Case Fic, Crossover, Implied Relationships, M/M, Podfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s something in the forests of Beacon Hills. Kon-El and Tim are called in to help local National Preternatural Protection Service agents catch a killer.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Mission Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mission Impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899698) by [Mix Stitch (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Implied Relationships, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Crossover, Case Fic  
 ****

**Length:**  00:12:56  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TT_TW\)%20_Mission%20Impossible_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
